everything_tttefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas And The Magic Railway
Overview With the success of the TV series Britt Allcroft entered Hollywood (Actual shooting is in Manchester, Pennsylvaniaand England , miniature scene in Canada ), live Hollywood star and locomotives co-starred We produced and released a feature film in theaters. However, due to forcibly setting a collaboration with a living human being, there was a sense of incongruity in the connection between live-action scenes and miniature scenes, and the story was also difficult, so it was not a success as a box office. However, in Japan, it hit so much as to extend the release period. Synopsis Lord Top Ham Hat will leave Sodo Island for a while and Mr. Conductor who works as a stationer at Shining Time Station of "Maffle Mountain" came to the island as a proxy. Although Thomas and locomotives welcomed him, at that time the atrocious diesel 10 was also returning to Sodou Island. He had a past that killed locomotive locomotives running on magic tracks and was afraid of the locomotives of Sodou Island. While everyone is scared, while only Mr. Conductor can hold him down, "Magic Powder" necessary to move between Sodoe Island and Shining Time runs out, and it gets pinch. Mr. Conductor feared that Shining Time and Sodou Island are messed up by the magic's gone. While searching for a magical powder while becoming het hehe, it was the utmost to call cousin Junior in the end. However, the situation will change as Lily of a granddaughter who visited Barnett 's house of Maffle Mountain came to Sodou Island with Junior. Appearances ; Thomas (voice: Edward Glenn / Toda Keiko ) : The main character of this work. Even among the locomotives, there are more turnips and more active. ; Henry (voice: Kevin Frank / Ryo Horikawa) : It is him who speaks the legend of "the locomotive which disappeared" for the first time. The condition of the boiler gets worse, and Thomas has a good coal wagon for him. However, Thomas will lose a single wagon with the momentum trying to connect the freight car at that time. ; Gordon (voice: Neil · clone / Kenji Utsumi) : At the beginning there is a rule saying "accurate in time", whereas a story begins as he waited for Thomas who was late in 8 seconds. It is Gordon who is always pretending to be always, but Diesel 10 was trembling in fossil. By the way, in the manga version, the first person is "I" and the tone is slightly different. ; James (voice: David Francam / Koji Mori) : It was scolded by Sir Ham Hat and told me to think in an institution store (Thomas says "parents"). My nose itches, my conductor touched my nose with a brush. It is said from "diesel" "red is a fatiguing color", but from the conductor it was said to be "the color which is energetic". After that, I was in a smelter for some reason, and when I was chased by Diesel 10 with Junior I managed to escape safely. The second person for Thomas is "Kimi", but only this time it was called "You". ; Percy (voice: Linda · Ballantine / Chisato Nakajima) : Locomotive with friend Thomas. Because Thomas said "Because it is a brave locomotive", he was pressed to protect the wheel stop from diesel (at this time he also said "I forgot"). ; Toby (Voice: Corum · Fiore / Yasuhiko Kawatsu) : Road locomotive car made of old a tree. I rang the bell and confused the diesel 10, and it was interesting. Like Gordon, in the cartoon version the first person is "I". New character Edit ; Lady (voice: Susan Roman / Mari Watanabe) : "Missing locomotive" that fell asleep at Muffle Mountain. It is the first girl locomotive of this work. When Burnett has a heart to believe magic, Thomas and others will have a face. Diesel Locomotive Edit ; Diesel 10 (voice: Neil · clone / Matsuo Ginzo) : The villain of this work. Dickle of mean and cruel. Shibel's "pinchy" will break anything. I am weak in sugar, and it is a weak point to stop maneuvering when put in a tank. Ultimately, the bridge that had crossed collapsed, dropped on the ship where coal was loaded and it was carried as it was. : In this work, it is commonly called "diesel", and at the beginning Gordon calls it with only one call that was called with 10. ; Splatter (voice: Neil · Clone / Naoki Bando) ; Dotty (voice: Kevin Frank / Iwasaki Hiroshi) : The twin locomotives of the sons of diesel 10. Because they are troublesome to call, they are called "sprouts" together. The purple one is splatter and the moss is better than the other. At the end I ended up disfavoing the diesel 10 which is just casual. Passenger car Edit ; Annie (voice: Sherry · Elizabeth · Skinner / Nakamoko) ; Clarabelle (voice: Shelley Elizabeth Skinner / Chisato Nakajima) : Thomas' s passenger car. After Thomas encounters Junior, it is set aside, but later picked up by Percy. Automobile Edit ; Bertie (voice: Kevin Frank / Midorikawa Mikawa) : bus. I invited Thomas to compete again, but it was refused (however, in this case I said "I say" I'm the winner "). After that, he told Percy that Thomas lost his freight car. Others Edit ; Harold (voice: Kevin Frank / Yutaka Sato) : helicopter. The appearance of only one scene. Because the diesel 10 scattered the sneezing powder, Thomas was stupidly involved in splatter and ditch after he flew away, causing a storm of sneezing. The only character that appeared since the 2nd season . Live- shooter Edit ; Mr. · Conductor (act: Alec Baldwin, Japanese dubbing: Masashi Ehara) : A conductor who takes care of Thomas and turns into a vacation Sir Ham Hat. It has a small body like a fairy, but it is just right in Sodou. Although it was a human being able to suppress diesel 10 only, magical powder gradually runs out, it will not be able to return to the shining time, and will also be threatened to diesel 10. Moreover, I got lost within searching powder, I got cold and it became inoperable. Lastly, Lady revived by Lilly 's cooperation, got magic powder safely and returned to Shining Time. ; Burnett Stone (act: Peter Fonda (Jared Wall at boy time), Shinji Ogawa (Mayumi Asano at boy time)) : A man who is protecting the lady who has stopped moving. When I was young I was trying to escape the lady from Diesel 10 on Sodo Island but I was shocked because I failed and I lost my wife · Tasha, but I lost my energy by cooperating with my grandchild Lily and patch It regained my heart with the resurrection, and the last time I ran away from the diesel 10 brilliant lady. ; Lily (act: Mara Wilson, Japanese dubbing: Noriko Kuwashima) : Burnet granddaughter. I live together with my parents in a big city. I try to go to Muffle Mountain to visit my grandfather, but I came to the shining time, where I met a junior stranger and experience a strange experience. I do not know how to get magical powder and eventually save the conductors. ; Junior (play: Michael E. Rogers, dubbed in Japan: Hiroaki Hirata) : Mr. Conductor's cousin. I was vacationing in Hawaii, but it is called a conductor that fell into a pinch. When I last met with Thomas, I have been hated a bit by Thomas since packing party crackers on his chimney. While running away from diesel 10 his magical powder was exhausted and I was at a loss with the conductor. By the way, I call Sir Ham Hat Hat "Hat". It was an outspoken playmaker, it got hurt and died by diesel, and it was chased with James but managed to escape safely. It seems that the body is not durable as it is pasture grass allergy or motion sickness. ; Stacy (act: Didi Korn, Japanese dubbed: Adachi Shinobu) : A female station manager who works at the shining time. A conductor is a relationship of old-fashioned. ; Billy (act: Russell Means, Japanese dubbing: Norihiko Ozaki) : Like Stacy, he is an engineer working at Shining Time Station and acquainted with a conductor. ; Patch (Activities: Cody, McMain's, Japanese dubbing: Shoshiro Hoshi) : A boy who is helping at Shining Time Station. I am concerned about Barnett who shut my heart. In the wake of finding lady, he also experiences mysterious events. ; Tasha (Actor: Laura Bauer, Japanese dubbing: Yuri Shiratori) : Wife in Barnet's childhood friend. Burnet when I was a child promised her to take him to Sodou, but she did not come true and did a whole life.